


Zero

by jibootyjimin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, CEO Im Jaebum | JB, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Office Sex, Omega Jackson Wang, Riding, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Smut, assistant jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: There's heat crawling up his body slowly, starting just bad enough that it makes him take off his jacket, the warm building not doing much to help; there's no way his heat could have come almost a full two weeks early.--Prompt:How about alpha jaebum and omega jackson where jaebum is rich and famous and has a big company and jackson gets to work as has personal assistant then he goes into heat and you know what happens





	Zero

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: Miss 1104
> 
> well, i don't hate it.
> 
> okay, so for the next two weeks i won't be able to post much if anything at all, I'm going to be extremely busy, so i came bearing this gift. I'll be posting either jackjae or jackgyeom next (ofc bottom jackson because what else are you expecting from me) but that's it. I'll try to make room to write in between when i have time but i can't promise anything.
> 
> Hope you bois and grils enjoy this!

The first thing Jackson seems to think is, _fuck._

There's heat crawling up his body slowly, starting just bad enough that it makes him take off his jacket, the warm building not doing much to help. He looks around, furrows his brows and curses as the heat returns, the shirt he's wearing beginning to feel constricting.

This can't be happening, his mind races and the groan he lets out makes a few people turn to him quizzically. He's been taking his suppressants regularly, there's no way his heat could have come almost a full two weeks early.

There's a noise, something clattering and a string of curses that follow, the voice makes him press his thighs together and undo the first button of his dress shirt. He wants to stand, tries to and then flops back down on his chair when the annoyed groan reaches his ears. 

Mark appears then, stops just a few feet away and covers his nose with a worried look on his face. "I thought your heat wasn't until next week?"

Jackson shakes his head, fans himself with one hand and pushes his chair back and away from his desk. "Two weeks, technically. Fuck- you can smell it already?" The worry in his voice makes Mark nod with the same frown on his face. If an omega can smell it, then it'll be no time until a beta or an alpha smell him going into heat.

"You should tell our boss, Jackson. It's-"

"Dangerous, I know. Hey at least we're not like the omegas in fiction books that turn into some mushy incoherent pile of need. We got our full sense of rationality and know what the hell we're doing and saying. I mean we're still needy as hell, but we're able to fully be here for it." Mark nods and shrugs with a scrunch of his nose when there's another groan from the door behind Jackson.

"Dude, dude no. Do not tell me- Jackson!" Mark presses the back of his hand to his nose and shoots him an exasperated look when the smell of his slick becomes slightly stronger. "Man, that's like, so fucking cliché. All we need now is for him to smell your fucking slick and rush out here."

"Technically I'm going to be the one rushing in there." He rolls his eyes when Mark raises his brow. " _Not_ like that, I have to let him know I need to go home. Ugh, four days, my doctor better have a good explanation because these suppressants he gave me are shit. Obviously."

"Poor you, hey look on the bright side-"

"There _is_ no bright side. At least not for me. Maybe for you sure, you're mated." Mark tilts his head and shrugs.

"You're probably right." Jackson rolls the chair back further and stands, legs feeling weak for a few long seconds before he stands straight, hand going for the second button on his shirt. "No, no more buttons need to be undone. Wait until you're in your car at least, then you can undo more." Mark's grip on his hand loosens with a sigh and then the older omega is pushing his hair pack into place, smile showing off his sharp teeth when Jackson groans and bats him away.

"Okay, I need to do this now before i rip off my clothes." Mark's laugh makes him smile and then he's pressing a kiss to the man's cheek. "I'll make sure to say goodbye before I leave; and yes I'll take care of myself during this period of torture."

"Good, now go." Slapping his ass was obviously a bad idea if the smell of him leaking more slick is anything to go by, Mark rolls his eyes. He should've know, the kinky little shit.

\--

Jaebum sighs and glares at the screen of his computer, flings a pen at the wall and throws his head back with a groan as his eyes scan the words on the screen.

Apparently he's getting married. Or so many of the news websites were saying.

There's a picture of him and someone walking into a café, the woman's body leaning into his as he covers their face the best he can using the hat he'd had in his head. The woman, his _cousin_ had been surprised at the cameras and amount of them flashing as soon as they'd gotten off the car, their plan to catch up before she began her wedding preparations and got too busy having became a scandal. Like every other outing he's ever done with someone that wasn't his mother, father or male friends.

He muffles his moan of exasperation into his hand when the knock on the door comes, moves his hand to close the web page on the screen and tells them to come in. He smells the person before he even sees who it is. Recognizes their scent instantly and looks up from the file he'd been pretending to scan over.

"Mr. Wang, what can I do for you?" Jackson shuffles around and stays close to the door, one hand behind his back and the other coming to fiddle with a button on his shirt.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Mr. Im, there's just- i have an emergency and I need to head home, I might need three or four days off as well." Jaebum narrows his eyes, scratches his chin and absent mindedly reminds himself he needs to shave.

It's then he _really_ smells it. It's sweet, smells like caramel, apples and a weird mix of freshly cut grass. It shouldn't smell as enticing as it does, shouldn't even be a good combination to begin with but Jaebum feels himself twitch in his dress pants anyway. He closes his eyes, spins his chair so he's facing the large window and takes in a deep breath to steady his thoughts. Bad idea, _very_ bad idea. The smell of the omega in their early stages of heat makes his pupils dilate and his heart race. There's a touch to his shoulder and Jaebum has to stop himself from whining when his own hand snaps up to grab at the arm closest to him. _Jaebum, don't._ He can almost hear Jinyoung hissing at him and glaring. _It's unprofessional, he's your assistant, idiot!_

Jackson makes a noise in surprise and Jaebum tightens his grip and then loosens it enough for the other to pull his hand away, runs a hand through his hair as Jackson steps back with a questioning call of his name. _Fuck, it sounds good coming out of his mouth._

"Sorry, I'm sorry. It's just-" There's a growl threatening to bubble out of his throat, he can feel it, coughs to try and rid himself of the sensation and groans into his hand.

Jackson's whine catches him of guard, makes him spin his chair around so he's pinning the man with a leveled stare, eyes intense and calculating. Jackson clears his throat, flushes and steps back some more as his hand goes up to fiddle with his buttons again and Jaebum closes his eyes for the second time, presses his hand to his nose and muffles the moan at how utterly good Jackson looks with red cheeks, a thin sheet of sweat beginning to coat his body, or well the visible part of it.

Jaebum breathes in through his mouth, nods and turns his chair again, this time back to facing his computer as he makes a little noise of understanding. He presses the file with his schedule on it and sighs in relief when nothing too important comes up.

Jackson releasing more slick makes him tense and rub at his eyes to distract himself from growling. He whispers a curse barely audible and turns to look at Jackson again, words catching in his throat when he takes him in.

\--

Jaebum seems to not realize it, isn't aware of the little rumbling growls he makes only loud enough for him to barely catch them, but he does, and Jackson can't stop himself from crossing his legs and pressing his thighs together. He toys with the buttons on his shirt, can hear Mark's voice saying, _Jackson, no. No more buttons._ He can even picture his stern face and the disapproving frown, but it's so _hot_ and Jaebum keeps fucking _growling._ He's had to stop himself from dropping to the ground and presenting his ass to the alpha, and it's so hard. _He's_ so hard.

Jaebum turns to look at the computer, his wide shoulders making Jackson bite his lip, pictures what they'd look like with scratch marks, what they'd look like bare and sweaty, _fuck_ this wasn't the time to be imagining that. He hears Jaebum sigh, watches as he tilts his head back and parts his mouth in a soft curse. 

_Fuck this._ He did _not_ have time for them playing and dancing around each other.

He undoes the rest of the buttons as fast as he can, lets the shirt hang open and fall off his shoulders at the same time as Jaebum turns back to face him. He doesn't have time to smirk, doesn't have time to tease and just strides right up to him and climbs into his lap, legs on either side of him. The contact feels good, makes him moan and grab onto Jaebum's shoulders, eyes wide and mouth parted.

"Touch me."

\--

Jaebum's hands feel nice on his skin, his lips feel even better when they close around one of his nipples while Jackson works on taking off the man's suit jacket. He pushes it off Jaebum's shoulders, moans when he feels the nip to his sensitive skin and fists a hand in Jaebum's hair, pulling his head up to connect their lips. Jaebum really does growl then, grips him by the hips and stands to press him down on his large desk, fingers curling around his hip and the other around his knee to make him wrap his leg around his waist.

He says something, how he shouldn't be doing this. How they should stop, but he still reaches down to cup the omega's dick through his pants, still groans when Jackson digs his fingernails into his back and still kisses him when Jackson pulls him down again.

Jaebum pulls back, hands going to the omega's pants and he pulls them off, throws them behind him and drops to his knees, hands gripping Jackson's knees and pulling his legs open. He settles between them, nuzzles the skin of his thighs and bites at the soft flesh, moaning when Jackson grips his hair. He smells good, Jaebum can smell his slick even more now, casts a glance up at the omega's face and then leans forward to run his tongue along the foreskin of his hard leaking cock. Jackson groans, pulls on the strands of hair he has in his hand and arches into the feeling.

Jaebum doesn't stay long, suckles on the head without touching him with his hands, and then goes back to biting his thighs. He slowly kisses his way up, nips along with his kisses and then pulls the omega further to the edge of the desk, ignoring the clattering of desk supplies that fall to the floor. He spreads Jackson's cheeks then, growls out a moan and dives in, tongue coming out to lap at the omega's slick.

Jackson's whine is beautiful, his legs coming to wrap around Jaebum's shoulders and pulling him in even more, uses the grip on his hair to press his mouth closer. He curses, tells Jaebum that it feels so good, thanks him and arches his back while the grip on the alpha's hair tightens, Jaebum's moan of pain making him shudder and try to close his legs. Jaebum grunts, plants his hands on his thighs and pushes them open even more, not bothering to tell Jackson to quiet down when he wails out and brings a hand to his cock, stroking himself until he's moaning out Jaebum's name with three fingers stuffed in his mouth.

The alpha stands then, wipes his fingers against his mouth to rid it of the slick and presses them to Jackson's lips, moaning when the omega opens his mouth and takes them in without question.

"Hmm, knot me?" Jackson flutters his lashes and runs his tongue over Jaebum's fingers. "Please, alpha?"

"Fuck- okay. You're going to ride me though." Jackson whines, brings his hand down to stroke his cock again and pouts up at Jaebum to try and make him change his mind. "You want my knot don't you? If you really want it you're going to have to work for it yourself, pretty."

When he doesn't get any other complaints other than another pout, Jaebum undoes his belt and pants, pulling then off and sitting on his desk chair with and expectant raise if his eyebrows. Jackson's mouth waters at the sight of Jaebum's cock, he swallows and gets off the desk, approaches Jaebum and climbs back into his lap. "Can you fuck my mouth later?" Jaebum hums while his hands go to his hips, presses their mouths together and moans at the combination of Jackson's taste and the taste of his slick, grips his hips tighter and rolls his own up to grind his dick against the omega's wet ass. Jackson moans again, rolls his hips down and throws his head back with a grip on Jaebum's shoulders.

The alpha puffs a breath of air into the younger man's neck and nibbles on the skin, grazes his teeth over his jaw and down to his collarbones where he bites down and sucks. "Fuck- fuck, please fuck me now. I need it, please alpha." Jaebum whimpers and reaches down and around to grip his cock and guide it to the omega's hole, moans at the wetness and teases the head around the rim, presses it in and then pulls it back out until Jackson is digging his nails into the back of his shoulders in impatience. "Jaebum-"

The initial blinding pleasure that surrounds Jaebum's mind as soon as he actually presses his cock inside Jackson has him panting into the omega's neck, eyes closed and nostrils flared to try and breathe in the intoxicating smell of the younger male.

Jackson doesn't give either himself or Jaebum time to breathe, just begins rolling his hips immediately as soon as Jaebum is fully seated inside him, clenches around the alpha's cock and moans obscenely as he raises his hips and then lets himself fall down again. One of his hands moves to Jaebum's hair again, pulls his head back so he can kiss him, and the other goes to try and work the alpha's shirt buttons open, huff of irritation leaving him when he can't get them open fast enough. "Take it off. Off, off, off. Alpha, take it _off_."

Jaebum throws his head back and Jackson buries his head into his neck with a sob, trying to pull the shirt open. "Okay, okay. Shh," Jaebum quickly undoes the buttons and leans forward to let the omega push it off his shoulders, sighs and curses softly when Jackson leans forward to suckle on his skin, tongue licking at his nipples before he sucks on the buds and goes pliant with a whine.

There's an obscene squelching noise everytime Jackson grinds down and they both pant at the noise, mouths clashing in a flurry of tongues and biting teeth. Jackson keeps clenching around Jaebum's cock, hole gripping around him everytime he lifts up off his cock as if to not let him slip out, groans muffled into Jaebum's chest as he moves even faster. He's frantic about it, desperately trying to get himself off while Jaebum's hands move to his ass, helping him move up and down while he thrusts his hips up to meet him half way.

Jaebum thinks there's something completely intoxicating in just being this close to Jackson. Even before this he'd always thought the omega smelled amazing, had captured his attention way more than any other person had. No one had ever made him as entranced in a scent alone as much as Jackson had and it filled him with amazement.

Now, as Jackson tugs on his hair and guides his mouth to his throat, Jaebum takes in as much of the omega's scent as he can, wants to drown in it as he nips on soft skin and thrusts into tight wet heat. Jackson begins moving faster, doesn't wait to drop all the way down anymore and lifts himself back up off the alpha's cock repeatedly until he's close to crying for Jaebum to help him. He cries into the alpha's neck, begs him to fuck him and give him his knot, that he _needs_ his knot, _please._

Jaebum can feel himself getting close, doesn't know if he could have denied the omega even if he wanted to and holds him up by the grip he has on his ass and then begins thrusting up into him. He growls again, bites at his skin and sucks on the teeth marks he leaves on his chest, suckles on his nipples until Jackson is shuddering and clawing at his back. Jaebum doesn't think he'll last much longer, can feel Jackson leaking more slick even with his cock in him, feels it against his own thighs everytime he lifts the omega up.

"I'm going to come, fuck. Im going to knot you so good-" Jackson tightens around him again, bites his shoulder and nods while pressing a desperate kiss to his lips.

"I want it, want to be full of your come. I-" Jaebum shushes him, plants a kiss on his neck and slams him down on his cock at the same time that he thrusts up. Their moans are loud, probably too loud, but Jaebum can't find it in himself to care because Jackson is reaching for his neglected cock then, stroking himself fast until his hips jerk and he's coming. Jaebum swallows down the urge to bite down where Jackson's shoulder meets his neck and instead digs his teeth into his bottom lip as he feels his knot growing, trying to press in where Jackson's clenching around him.

"Relax, come on. You want my knot right? You have to relax." Jackson stifles his cries into his neck, suckles on the skin and tries to relax for the alpha's knot, he goes pliant as soon as Jaebum presses it into him, his limbs loose and vision blurry for a few seconds before it clears and he's jerking at Jaebum's come filling him up.

Jaebum hides his face into Jackson's shoulder, groans and moans his release into the tanned skin and arches his own back as he finally gets his knot to pop into the omega. He only needs to thrust a few more times before he's groaning even louder, whimper catching in his throat as he finally spills into Jackson, wet heat tightening as the younger shudders and grinds down.

"Thank you, feels good. Such a big knot, alpha." Jaebum tries not to puff his chest out in pride, but Jackson won't stop talking about how good his knot feels, so he can't help it. "How long does it take to go down?"

"about fifteen maybe twenty minutes," Jaebum ignores the whine.

"That's a long time, a lot of come. It's going to spill out when I walk." Jaebum moans and shifts.

"It lasts even longer when I'm in rut. Imagine how much come that is." Jackson whimpers with a bite to his jaw and Jaebum huffs.

"How long does your heat usually last?"

"About three to four days." Jaebum hums and Jackson sniffs against his throat. "Why? You planning to take me home, alpha?" He tightens his hole again and Jaebum shifts again.

"Fuck- do you want me to?" Jackson's moan is beautiful.

"Please?" Jaebum nods and nips at his shoulder.

"Okay, what about your car?" Jackson shrugs with a yawn.

"Mark can take it for me. Youngjae drives their car anyway." The alpha hums and pulls his head back so he can kiss him again, cock still pumping come into him.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [Tumblr](http://jibootyjimin.tumblr.com) and come talk to me about stuff. can be anything really. I also sometimes ask opinions on what to post next or what ships to write next as well as asking for prompts if i am having trouble writing anything I've already started. So yeah, loads of fun stuff.


End file.
